His best Friend's Wedding
by TallyFox
Summary: Until i wrote 'thunder and lightning', I thought this one was good. It's a disgustingly romantic story, around the time of Sonic's wedding when tails gets all upset over a vixen he once knew.


His Best Friend's Wedding:

A Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic written by Ally M. Webb, AKA Tally~Fox.

The boring part; better read this bit first.

All characters are copyright SEGA, with the exception of Tally Wolfheart, HC and Tess.

If you want to use ideas from this story, or put it on your own website (Yeah, sure), then e-mail me first. Any attempts to publish the story as your own will be dealt with in my own way. What is that way? Ha! I'm not telling! J

The song 'Crash and Burn' is copyright to Savage Garden, and 'Little Star' comes from Madonna's 'Ray of light' album.

Brief History For This Story:

In about March 2000, I finished my first Fanfic, and ended up writing a series of twelve. These remain unpublished to this day, due to the fact that I didn't think they were good enough. Although one or two have some good descriptive writing in the more gory scenes! This story sort of follows on from them, only after a four year interlude. 

Note: this story has no mindless violence, L . It does get gooey and romantic in parts, so is still not for the weak-hearted! I don't know how I can write this type of story, as I am _not_ a romantic! If people e-mail me, I'm sure I'll write them a nice gory story!

Well, that's enough of me, just one last thing…. e-mail me, e-mail me… got that? I need all the advice I can get, as a relatively new member of the Sonic fanbase!

Enjoy the story!

Tally~Fox, 25th June 2000.

*

Mobius was once a beautiful planet. Its inhabitants were much closer to nature than their human counterparts, and treated their world with respect. True, there were wars, as with any race, but the planet was a haven compared to places such as Earth. That is to say, before the humans. Nobody was quite sure where they had come from, but they seemed set on spoiling Mobius. But the peoples of the planet drove them all away. All but one.

Ovi Kintobor was a seemingly harmless scientist. He was of no threat to anybody, and of very little help, but lived in a peaceful co-existence, constantly working on some new invention. His ambition was to create a cyborg, to shape a race of artificially intelligent creatures. The Mobians saw him as nothing more than a slightly eccentric friend, despite constant warnings from the Enchanter Kings that he was the danger prophesied by the oracle. He would not damage their planet, so why should they bother him? 

One day, however, there was a loud explosion from his workshop. This happened often, as many an experiment went awry, but as the black and red smoke formed a mushroom shaped cloud above Kintobor's hut, they heard the demented laughter. It was then they realised that Mobius would never be the same again.

The monster that emerged through the smoke was Ivo Julian Robotnik. He denied any association with his former self, and instantly announced that he would take over Mobius to achieve his dream. A race of robots, who would obey only him!

Many stories have been told concerning the Freedom Fighters of this time, those who arose to fight the oppression of the evil human. It turned out that he had discovered a portal to the void, and as Kintobor had tried to close it, something had gone terribly wrong, resulting in the blast that had spawned Robotnik. He threw many people into the void, those powerful enough to get rid of him, and began roboticising Mobians in an attempt to build his master race.

This story chronicles the events a few years after this time. Although the Freedom fighters had been trapped in a kind of stalemate, neither losing nor winning, it had all gone downhill. Robotnik had imprisoned most of Mobius into slavery, and almost all of the land was now covered in warehouses and factories, where they served him and him alone. There were only two places that had retained their natural beauty, untouched by the foul hand of his industrialisation. He no longer needed his race of robots, but was still set on forming it. He told himself that he was a man of few ambitions. All he wanted was his master race, total power... ah, yes. And one more little thing...

*

"I want that hedgehog!!" The shout resounded through the cold stone corridors of the castle, shaking it to it's very foundations. "I want him destroyed, NOW!!"

Tally Wolfheart, daughter of the great enchanter king, Andromedus, felt a faint smile cross her lips. She had been enslaved in Robotropolis for a few years, yet never tired of hearing Robotnik ranting and raving after yet another attempt to capture Sonic Hedgehog. They had been good friends before she had been captured, and she believed that one day, her old comrade would destroy the evil ruler. As long as he was free, there was still hope for Mobius.

Robotnik paced the floor, the wooden boards creaking and pulsating with his every step. It was a wonder that they had managed to withstand his weight for all the time that he had lived there.

"Tell me, Snively," he snarled, addressing his weakling of a nephew. "How can it be so hard to capture one rodent?!"

The runt whimpered in fear, shuddering under Robotnik's stony glare. "I... I don't know, sir." He cowered in the corner, as his uncle drew back an almighty fist. Tal, who was now watching at the door, covered her eyes. She'd seen this happen many times, yet she had never failed to be disgusted by the violence and bloodshed. Robotnik threw his fist forwards, and she heard the sickening thud as he knocked the small human into unconsciousness. Robotnik turned to the door, hearing her groan in pity. Although she and Snively shared a mutual dislike, she hated suffering at the hands of such a destructive villain, even if it was that of an enemy.

"You? What are you doing here?!" He snapped, angrily. She panicked slightly, aware that she was in great trouble.

"Er...I...." The little vixen floundered for an excuse, twisting a strand of her brown hair. "That is to say, I..."

Robotnik lifted her up by the collar of her cloak, stretching the midnight black material. He bought her face closer to his, and glowered.

"What? Why are you here?" 

Tally did the only thing she could think of, lashing out with a vicious kick. She hit him in the stomach, and he howled in pain, dropping her to the ground with a solid thud. She quickly leapt up, dusting herself down although her head was pounding. When he recovered, he would be very angry, and would spare her no mercy. She sprinted up the spiral staircase to the one place of isolation she had found. The attic. Locking the door behind her, she leant against it's wooden frame, panting for breath. Here, was the one place in all of Robotropolis, perhaps all of Mobius now, where she could hide from the suffering that haunted her every moment. All her worldly possessions were up here, and she would sit for hours, alone, just reminicising about her friends she had been taken from, and wondering what the future had in store for them. Would she ever see them again?

Although there were many other Mobians enslaved in the city, she had never been able to get along with them. The conditions had severely affected them, breaking their spirits and leaving only a bitter shell. Many had committed suicide, and those remaining were almost as cruel as the one who had enslaved them.

Tal switched on her computer, and opened her photo file. Here, she had stored the images of all those she had ever cared about. It started with a picture of the enchanter kings, holding her as a baby. After her mother had died in childbirth, her father and his friends had taken on the duties of motherhood. It was difficult for them, but they had striven to give her the best start.

The next images were of the Chaotix and Knuckles. He had rescued her from Robotnik's clutches when she was about ten, and had discovered the prophecy that had driven her to Knothole on her quest to find her destiny. She had never discovered the details of the prediction, but knew that it must be vitally important.

The last few snapshots were of the Knothole freedom fighters. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and...

She had forbidden herself from looking at the last image. It was constantly clear in her thoughts, yet she knew that even to glance at it would bring back all the memories. But surely, if the recollections were so good, she had no reason to stop herself from remembering. She selected the image, and as it filled the screen, her eyes filled with hot tears.

The image was of herself and an old friend, playing around as they had often done. She was eleven then, and could not remember who had taken the photograph. Scrolling down, she read the caption at the bottom, written by her companion in the photograph. Her fur grew damper, as the stream of salty tears dripped across her cheeks.

"Let me be the one you call/ When you jump, I'm willing to fall/ Lift you up and fly away with you into the night/ If you need to fall apart/ I can mend a broken heart/ If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone!"

She knew this was not entirely original, but the chorus from a song they had listened to together. But as she whispered the lyrics to herself, she remembered the touch of his fur against hers, and it brought back so many memories, not just of him, but all of Knothole. She shut down the computer, with a longing sigh.

"Where are you now, Tails?" She murmured, wiping her eyes. For she felt as if she really was going to 'crash and burn', and there was nothing that could save her.

*

Knothole was still hidden from Robotnik, and as of yet, he had not found it's inhabitants as he constantly swore he would. It had kept it's natural splendour, but the huts were beginning to become more and more derelict, many fallen into disrepair. The pessimism of the city was not so strong here, but even the few remaining citizens of the beautiful village were starting to lose hope. Even in the preparations for what should have been a joyous event, there was still a faint sadness, lurking as if to capture the unsuspecting Mobians.

Princess Sally Acorn inspected the lily white gown with a critical eye. Try as she might, she could find no flaw, and so it should be, for this was a very important garment. She turned to her seamstress friend, and hugged her.

"This is fabulous, HC!" She gasped, as the feline drew back. "I can't believe you made it at such short notice!" HC blushed, pleased with the praise for her work.

"Well, it has all been kind of rushed." She commented. Sally nodded with a sigh.

"Don't I know it! I never thought Sonic would actually ask!" She exclaimed. The other girl shook her head with a laugh.

"I still don't think he actually did! It was more like, 'oh, by the way, the wedding's arranged for the 1st'!" 

The two collapsed into giggles. It had not been Sonic's style at all to get down on one knee, because it just wasn't the cool thing to do. The fact was, he wasn't exactly sure what the cool thing to do would be in this situation, so he arranged everything whilst constantly putting off asking the big question. He had nothing to fear though, as Sal instantly replied yes when he finally did get around to it. Knothole was now rushed off it's feet in an effort to prepare for the event. Outside, Antoine was decorating anything and everything that stood still long enough, whilst Bunnie was giving orders on the subject of food. Sonic himself seemed preoccupied with being self appointed 'food taster'.

"After all," he was saying to Bunnie. "You don't want anybody getting food poisoning on my big day!"

Even Amy was more than willing to lend a hand, helping Tess, a young rabbit who was close friends with Bunnie, prepare a large cake. After persuading Sonic that a chilli-cake was _not_ a good idea, they had resolved to make a giant chocolate sponge. Anybody else was avoiding Antoine, and trying to decide what outfit to wear. Very few of them usually wore any clothes, but this was entirely different. Only one person seemed to be missing...

"Tails, come on!" Rotor yelled, pounding at the door to the teenage fox's hut. An angry muffled voice replied, which Rotor responded to with a sigh.

"What do you mean nobody cares? We don't even know what it is you're so worked up about!" 

Tails yelled something back, and Rotor instantly fell silent. The door slowly opened, and Tails poked his head around. His wide blue eyes were moist and red-rimmed, and it was now possible to see that he was very upset.

"I'm sorry, Rotor." He mumbled, inspecting his sneakers. The walrus touched his shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

"No, I should have realised. But you've been locked up in there ever since Sonic announced his engagement! You've got to eat at some point!"

Tails shook his head morosely. "Not hungry." He turned, and was about to shut the door when somebody jammed their foot in the way. He looked up, to see Sonic facing him.

"Now, c'mon big guy! Y'alright?"

Tails sat on his bed, and motioned for Sonic to sit beside him. The hedgehog shut the door and flopped onto the mattress.

"Tails, it's been four years now," He began when the vulpine did not say anything. Tails sighed, as if tired of having to explain something that he considered to be so simple.

"That's why it hurts. It's been four years since she was here, beside me. Four years since we kissed... four years of loneliness."

Sonic still didn't quite get it. "But, Tails, you aren't alone! You have everyone here!"

Tails nodded, waving a paw dissmissively. Although he did have his friends, this was different. He couldn't see why it was that Sonic could not comprehend, and was trying to think of a way to explain it, when he was suddenly inspired.

"Sonic, remember when Sal was captured?" the hedgehog remembered it well, recalling the heartache he had felt for the few days that he was fighting to get her back, wondering if he would ever see her again. The excruciating heartache had been more than too much for him to bear, and that had only been for a very short while, less than a week! He suddenly began to realise just why Tails was so upset.

"It's like... there's a gap in your life that only one person can fill?" He ventured. Tails nodded, and began feeling around for something under his bed. His paw finally rested on a red journal, which he put beside his friend.

"Have a look through this." He told Sonic, pulling himself up from the ground. The hedgehog began to leaf through, seeing pictures of himself, Antoine, Sally, and every one of their comrades.

"Turn to the last page." 

Sonic did so, and saw a photograph of two young fox cubs, aged about eleven. It was exactly the same photo as the one on Tal's computer, but Sonic did not yet know this. Only this time, the caption was written by a slightly scruffy paw, in a messy italic style.

"Never forget who you are/ Little star/ Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky/ Never forget how to dream/ Butterfly/ Never forget where you come from/ From love."

"What's this song?" Sonic asked. He had never heard these lyrics before. Tails took the book, and read the words, his lips moving as if silently singing an old melody.

"It's the song Tally's father used to sing to her, her lullaby. It's actually an Earth song, though."

"How did he know an Earth song?" Sonic was perplexed. Tails began to tell him the story that he, in turn, had been told by Tally. Her mother had come from Earth, and she used to sing loads of little songs she had learnt there. When she'd died, Andromedus Wolfheart had found her old CDs, and he played them so often that Tal had learnt them very quickly.

"There was another song, too." He finished. "I wrote it on Tal's copy of the photo, and so far as I know, she's still got it."

"Uh-huh. How does the tune to that song go?" Tails concentrated on this for a moment, then shook his head. 

"I can't remember. Knux may know." The fox was now beginning to sob again, as he looked at the book, tracing a finger over the words. Sonic put an arm around his companion's shoulder.

"I'll ask him." He murmured, getting up to leave. Tails suddenly recalled something.

"Hey, um.. Sonic?"

"Yeah, big guy?" 

Tails floundered. "I.. well, I know I shouldn't actually ask, but.... can I be the best man at your wedding?"

Sonic grinned. "I knew I forgot something! Course you can!"

Tails hugged him, and he left the room leaving Tails all alone with his memories. The fox read the lyrics again, than began singing to himself. He didn't know the tune anymore, for it had faded in his memory, but just singing the words made him realise that out there, somewhere, she still had the twin photo. To him, it was like a bond that could not be broken, reaching across the distances. He was not sure exactly why he felt this way, but he did. Someday, he was sure he'd see her again.

*

The vixen looked at her shackles and sighed. Here she was, doing the one thing she most feared. Robotnik wanted to test his robots before he sent them after the Freedom Fighters, and she, as his test dummy, was going to have to fight them. Every day they got more and more powerful, and although none had been a serious match for her yet, she knew that one day they would be the death of her.

The warehouse where they were tested the 'bots was like a gigantic stadium, or even a coliseum. True, there was more violence seen in this arena than in any Roman gladiator battle. She was not the only victim he used, and many others had never fought before. As an ex-Freedom fighter herself, she had enough experience and had been taught the skills necessary to defeat robots. She was also very quick-minded, and never had troubles when it came to inventing fast strategies.

The monstrosity that was sent out today was massively immense. It's bulk almost filled the room, and Tal guessed that it's weakness was probably speed. 

"That thing'll never catch Sonic!" She yelled up to Robotnik, defiantly. "I mean, how fast can this thing go, bubble-gut?"

Robotnik took the minor insult in his (rather heavy) stride. He looked down at her with a condescending sneer, as if she was somebody very stupid and very insignificant to him.

"Dear girl, this is one of my greatest creations yet! There is no way you, or any of your old friends, could ever defeat it!" He cackled maniacally. Tallista was not scared by this, however. She couldn't remember the last time he'd omitted to say that whilst bringing out a new invention, and he only really did it in a vain attempt to scare her. He left the arena, and appeared a few moments later at one of the viewing screens.

"Go, Eggbot5000!" He yelled, punching down at a button in front of him. The machine began to very slowly plod forward, the ground quaking with it's every step.

"Can't you think up any new names? How about the Chickensoupbot, or something, it's getting a little monotonous!" She yelled. The machine thundered forward, and placed it's mechanic foot right in front of her. She leapt onto it, and began to scale it's leg, but kept on slipping down. It had been greased!

"Oh, incredibly smart! Did you remember to grease all of it though?" She asked, jumping and gripping it's arm. It appeared that he hadn't, so she clambered onto it's shoulder.

"Well, that was simple!" She called. Pulling a key out of her backpack, she jammed it into a gap in the bot's armour and started using it as a lever. It took about 15 minutes of hard effort before the panel came loose, with just enough room for her to slip her slender body inside.

The internal wires were twisted, and in rainbow colours. Again, she took the key and inspected the wires, trying to find which she should slice in two.

"Hmm... now if I remember ol' Rote's teachings right, I should cut... this one!" Deftly she swung forward with the little metal lock opener, and bisected the thin cable. The mechanisms whirled to a halt, and the creature stopped in it's tracks. With a cheeky grin, she poked her head through the gap in the metal exo-skeleton.

"A little advice? Build a 'bot that can't be damaged by a fifteen year old! In fact, I could have got this one if I was five!" 

Robotnik glared down at her, feeling more than a little annoyed at the impertinent vixen, who was now dancing on the 'bot singing some dumb song that she was making up on the spot. In her attempt to make it rhyme, she had forgotten to let it make any sense, but did not seem at all bothered by this fact.

"You stink, Buttnik, can't you see?/ Your butt's so big it's blinding me/ Nobody likes you at all/ because you're too fat and... erm... look like a beach ball/ Um... La di da di da di da/ You'd probably squash a.... yikes!"

This last part was said as Robotnik lifted her up by the shackles on her tails, and glared at her.

"What are you saying?!"

She looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "I'm not saying anything. I'm singing." She continued the stupid song, this time deliberately tunelessly. 

"Drop me now you lard-@$$ freak/ Your BO'll knock me out until next week..."

He threw her to the ground, and she deliberately twisted herself in the air so she would land on her twin tails. He raised his boot, about to ram it down onto her skull, when the door flew open. She thanked her lucky stars for the welcome intrusion, as Snively ran into the room.

"Er.. sir, we have a problem with some of the workers in sector 8H." He spluttered. Robotnik nodded.

"This better not be your fault Snively, or you'll pay severely." 

"Y.. yes sir." Snively replied ruefully, knowing that the workers would be bound to blame him, and next thing he'd know, he'd be lying in a pool of his own gore. The two left the room, leaving Tal to get up and dust herself down.

It was as she passed the main entrance that she realised that she had not been outside at all in four years. From what she'd heard, almost all of Mobius was in the same condition as Robotropolis, a derelict, industrialised wasteland, where robots and temperamental Mobians worked alongside each other in depressing slavery. But Sonic, Tails and all the other Freedom Fighters were out there. She leant towards the combination lock. Perhaps she could...

"And what are you doing?" Through her cloak, she could feel a strong hand- or paw- gripping her shoulder. Glancing, she noticed that it had fur. Thank goodness, that meant it was not Robotnik or that irritating nephew of his.

The owner of the paw spun her around to face him. He was obviously a fellow worker, wearing the uniform black cloak. Through his hood poked a long, auburn furry snout, flanked by a pair of leering eyes.

"Well, what do we have here, girlie?" Tal flinched, having an instant distrust for someone who could call her 'girlie' in such an imposing tone. She pulled her own hood tighter about her face, wanting to remain anonymous. 

"I don't know, but some people call it a door. I guess it's an escape route from this hell." She replied sardonically. He wrapped an arm around her, and drew her closer to him, as she struggled to get away. His grip was vice-like, and it was then that she realised that he was not a fellow Mobian as she had first suspected, but one of Robotnik's cyborgs. Their job was to keep a watch over the workers, and make sure that they did as commanded. They were fitted with personality chips, each as annoying and sadistic as the last. Tal could guess that this one had the 'lecherous' chip.

"Now, girlie, you come with me..." He began, in his smooth, sarcastic tone. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong, as he pressed his face closer to hers.

"Get away, cyborg!" She yelled. He chuckled happily.

"So you're a smart girlie, eh? Well, genius, if you know what's good for you, you'll come with me." 

Tally gave up, realising any attempts to escape would be futile. As he dragged her through the corridors, she made sure she had a free paw, to help her engineer her plan. Now all she had to do was find... yes!

As he dragged her past the fire extinguisher, she grabbed it, using all her strength to yank it from it's wall harness. She agilely set it up, then aimed at the cyborgs foot. 

To Robotnik's cyborgs, water was like a powerful acid, for they were poorly made, and their circuits were often right beneath the fur, with only a very thin skeleton in places. The wires on the foot were bare, as she had learnt in the past when she took one apart to see how it worked. (It was dead already, honest!) The cyborg let out a yelp of pain, and electric charges began shooting from it's foot. It dropped Tal, who quickly scuttled down the hallway on all fours, leaving it to be found by Robotnik later. When she got to the spiral staircase, she flew up to the attic, where she began to scheme. She was going to finally escape from this place, even if she died in the effort to do so!

*

Knuckles the echidna was guarding his emeralds, meditating in the calm of his hidden palace. Nobody could disturb him here. He was trying to discover the secrets held by the jewels, as he had been for many years. Today, however, he felt that he would manage it. the aura, the atmosphere was right, everything was right. He was one with the master emerald, he was....

Incoming video message...Incoming video mess... the mechanical voice droned. Knuckles groaned, resting his head in his paws. He was never, ever going to get this done if people didn't quit bugging him! He turned to his laptop and typed in a few commands. Whoever interrupted him was gonna fry....!

"Hi Knuckles!" The pretty pink hedgehog's face filled the screen. He could feel his spikes growing a deeper shade of crimson.

"Er.. hi, Amy." He spluttered, fiddling with the silver band on his throat. She giggled, not so naive that she did not understand why he was so flustered. With a charming smile, she began to explain her reasons for calling.

"Guess what! Sonic is getting married, and he wants you and the Chaotix to come to the ceremony!" Knuckles arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, really? Well, guess you'll have to stop chasing after him, then." He grinned shyly, trying his hardest to sound disinterested. Amy gave him a sly look, enjoying the attention.

"No worries, I'm already looking for somebody else to chase after." She said in her sexiest voice. Knuckles suddenly felt very faint. 

"Er... um..."

"See ya, Knux!" She winked flirtatiously, and logged off. Knuckles put a dazed paw to his head.

Rotor, who had been standing beside Amy offscreen, shook his head and sighed.

"You shouldn't tease him, Amy! It's mean!" She put a paw to her chest with big innocent eyes, and pretended to be offended.

"Mean? Me? Rotor, I resent these allegations!" The walrus chuckled, and turned to the desk beside him where his work lay. Amy watched him curiously as he inspected different gems, all of the same ice blue.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked. Rotor waved a paw in the general direction of the pile of crystals, having settled on one the size of a large marble.

"Well," He began to explain. "'Twan, HC, Bunnie and I are in charge of finding something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, respectively. I'm making this sapphire into a pendant for Sal to wear."

Amy nodded. HC's something new was the dress, and Ant's something old would be whatever he dug out at the last moment. As for Bunnie, she had persuaded Tess to lend a pair of pearly white shoes, with heels that gave her trouble walking. Tails had put himself in charge of the rings, as 'best fox', and had stored them in a secret safe spot that only he knew. Amy felt as if she was the only one who had done nothing. Admittedly, she had helped bake the luscious cake, but after all the hassle she had given the couple over the years, it did not seem nearly enough.

"Rotor? What can I give them?"

The walrus looked a little surprised at this sudden outburst, and pondered over it for a few moments. "Well, Aims, let's see. Why don't you do a special reading for them?"

"Say what?" 

"You do a special tarot reading for them, to find out about their future together. Sally would love the gesture."

Amy beamed with pleasure. "You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it! You'll be using your talent for them." He replied, turning back to his work. Amy thought about this, nodding contemplatively, then ran out of the hut.

"I'm gonna go find my best cards!" She called over to him. "Thanks for the advice, Rote!"

Rotor chuckled. Some kids were so easy to please!

*

It was midnight in Robotropolis, but the workers were still labouring. The sounds of unearthly screams from the robotisciser disturbed Tal's dreamless sleep, as she tossed and turned under her thin cloak. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up, inspecting her surroundings. There was not enough light to see, but she knew exactly where the door to the cell was. It should be unlocked, as a few of the other slaves had work at this hour. Silently, she threw her cloak over her bare shoulders, and picked up her backpack. Now was the perfect time to escape.

Tal was very careful as she snaked down the stairs. A cyborg could be hiding just around the corner, or even Robotnik himself! She cautiously stalked through the hallways, peering around every corner she took. She padded past Robotnik's own room as silently as was possible, hearing him snore in an evil slumber behind the cold steel door. At last, she was at the door. She leant down and gazed carefully at the door, pleased to discover that it's lock worked on a basic password. Through hacking into the main computers, she had discovered that the locks had only two different passwords in the whole of Robotropolis, one made up of numbers, one of letters. This dial had only the alphabet, so it was pretty obvious as to which it worked on.

"K-I-L-L-H-O-G." She whispered as she turned the dial to the correct letters. Talk about obsessive hatred, this was ridiculous! She'd have to tell Sonic when she saw him again...

She paused. If she saw him again. Although she had come so far, there was still a long way to go, and there were many swat 'bots and cyborgs roaming Robotropolis in search of runaways, or so she had heard. She may make it outside, but it was a dangerous place to travel at night.

"Oh well," She sighed, whispering to herself. "It's not as if I have anything to lose." 

Slowly, she pushed the heavy door open, and inhaled sharply... then began to choke, putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself from arousing any attention. Tal had almost forgotten how noxious Robotropolis air was when you breathed deeply. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and took the step outside, carefully pulling the door to.

How great it was to finally be free! The last time she had been outside was four years ago, yet she had never had the guts to attempt escape before. She now figured that if she kept her head down and did not let her voice be heard, she would be home free. The cyborgs wore the same uniform as the workers, after all, so it should not be too hard to blend in.

The rain poured down and soaked the tip of her nose. She felt a rush of joy as she tasted it, remembering how she had frolicked in it through her childhood. She stalked between buildings, carefully, and thought she was out, safe at last. Then she was spotted.

At first, Tal did not realise that the band of cloaked strangers had spotted her. Then one of them, the smallest, nudged one of the others and pointed straight in her direction. She gasped, looking this way and that, but there was no place to hide. Nobody had told her that the cyborgs went on guard duty in groups. She ran back to the door, but it had locked behind her. Pounding it with all her strength, she realised that it was pretty daft trying to get back in after all the effort she had put in trying to escape. But there was absolutely nowhere to run. She was trapped, and the squad was constantly closing in on her.

They surrounded her, and she could see them clenching their fists under their pitch-coloured cloaks. One of them seemed to mutter something to his team-mate on his left, and strode forward.

"We don't want any trouble," he said, gruffly. Tal took this for what it usually meant... this was a challenge to battle. A nagging thought told her that something in the voice was slightly familiar, but she dismissed it with the simple explanation that she had crossed this cyborg before. Wanting to get a hit in before he struck, she kicked him in the shin. He howled in pain- good effect that, made him seem almost real- and looked down at her with furious eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that!" It swung a punch at her, but she ducked and tripped it up. It was a reasonably simple move really, one that Knuckles had taught her as a child, but it took her opponent completely by surprise. He fell to the ground, but instantly scrambled back up and looked at her, the rage in his eyes now replaced by shock and wonder. 

"Oh mother of Mobius," He breathed, seemingly absolutely amazed. "Tally? My little Tally~Fox?"

The vixen suddenly dropped her guard, as her opponent pulled his hood down. She did the same, and they both gasped.

"Oh my..."

"Knux!" She leapt forward into his welcoming arms, like a prodigal son, and he pulled her close. They stayed locked in an embrace for ages, as the echidna's comrades removed their hoods.

"I can't believe it's really you!" He exclaimed ultimately, his tough exterior breaking down to reveal a solitary tear. She sobbed and looked up at him. Mighty, who hated emotional scenes, decided to ruin the moment.

"My gosh, Tal!" He gasped, pulling her away from the echidna. "You've sure changed!"

"Mighty, last time you saw me, I was a little eleven year old girl! I'm fifteen now!"

Espio nodded, and shook his head. "Mighty, don't be patronising! The kid's obviously had a hard time," He looked at her admiringly. "But she sure hasn't forgotten her training!"

They all began talking, catching up on the past four years' stories, although Tal did not really have too much to say. She was however, inquisitive about the well-being of her friends in Knothole.

"We're going to see them now, if you'll come with us?" Vector said. Tal laughed.

"Try and stop me! Any particular reason for the visit?"

"Yup.. Sonic is getting married!"

Tal looked at him for a moment, with an expression that portrayed her disbelief. then she shook her head and laughed.

"Sonic? Married? Hoo boy, I sure didn't see that one coming!" 

when she had known him, he had been a total commitment phobe, and had left for Angel Island on one occasion because he'd felt trapped by Sally. The mere concept of him finally settling down made absolutely no sense to her.

Knuckles began telling her about the message he had been given by Amy, whilst the Chaotix exchanged knowing glances whenever he mentioned her name. But the conversation went over Tally as her fatigue caught up with her, she stretched and yawned, her little body swaying as sleep possessed her. Mighty gently picked her up.

"Shouldn't try and run away when you're so tired, kiddo." He grinned. He stroked her hair and ran his finger along the band of her bracelet, amazed at how the child he had once known so well had grown, yet barely changed. He'd seen the grim effects of living in Robotropolis, as he had met past fugitives, who had been sorely damaged by their experiences. Their personalities could be mean, as if they had decided that others must suffer for the torture they had been through. Yet Tal had kept her childish optimism.

"C'mon, Mighty." Espio called, from a little further ahead. "We're waiting here!"

Mighty remembered himself, noticing that his comrades were now far ahead. Keeping a careful grip on the young vixen, he sprinted to catch up. They weren't going without him, because he wouldn't let them. why should he be prevented from seeing the hedgehog throw his life away?

*

It was very early in the morning, as the sun was still beginning to creep it's slender golden fingers between the branches of the trees. Sally, however, had woken up long ago, with the pre-nuptial nerves that she had been claiming she would never suffer from. 

She stood in front of the full-length mirror, gazing at her reflection with the eyes of a perfectionist. She would let nothing go wrong on this day, and anybody who did anything to spoil the precious atmosphere would be in great peril. 

The dress still lay on her bed, as if she was afraid that she might damage it should she try to wear it. On her bedside table lay the necklace she had received from Rotor, and the ridiculously high-heeled shoes. Antoine had finally decided that the something old should be her blue vest, worn under the dress. Which just goes to show how unimaginative he could be!

Then came a knock at the door. She opened it slowly, to see the Chaotix and Knuckles, all looking really pleased with themselves.

"Well, somebody's glad to get here!" She exclaimed with a grin. Knuckles nodded.

"She sure is!" Sal looked at him quizzically.

"She... huh?" Mighty silently answered her question, walking forward with a black covered figure resting in his arms. He pushed the cloth aside from the face of the figure, and Sal peered over. At first she did not recognise the little vixen, but after a few moments she realised who it was.

"Oh my... Knux, where did you find her?" Sally's voce dropped to a whisper in shock, as she gazed down at the familiar face. Tally stirred and opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Was her first reaction. Then she looked up. "Sal!" She tried to sit up, and her sudden movement shocked Mighty into dropping her. She just laughed and brushed herself down. Years of hard toil in Robotropolis had made her oblivious to something as minor.

Sal gazed at the other girl as if seeing her anew, absorbing every detail that she could only have seen in her mind's eye for the past four years. The fox had grown only a little taller, and Sal imagined that Tails was probably a little taller than she now was. Tal still had the same lop-sided grin, and melted chocolate eyes. Yet in those dark brown eyes, there was a child-like happiness, as if she had finally found her way through a time of darkness.

"You guys go and find the others. they should be in Sonic's hut." Sally said to Knuckles. He nodded and left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Oh, Tal!" Sally whispered, inspecting her young friend. "Why didn't you come back before?"

Tally explained, telling the long story of her life in Robotropolis. It had taken up over a quarter of her existence, and some of the events would have been enough to break the spirits of many people. But Tal took after her father in that she would let nothing defeat her. Some would call it strength of will, but it was basically just sheer stubbornness. If she, Tallista Marina Wolfheart, had decided that she was going to survive, then sure as anything she was going to survive, and she didn't care about what anybody else did! They could not stop her.

By the time she had finished telling her story, it was 8am, and at about this time, there was a knock at the door. Sally grinned like a playful child and turned to Tally.

"Hide, then jump out on whoever it is! It'll be such a laugh!"

Tally obeyed the princess, ducking under a table. Sal pulled the door open, and was greeted by Bunnie, Tess, Amy and HC.

"Hiyas, Sally- girl! Getting any last minute nerves?" the former grinned. The squirrel replied that she hadn't, and bid them all to sit down.

"Hi, everybody!" Tally jumped out from under the desk, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The other girls jumped in surprise, while Sal leant against the wall with a tear of laughter in her eye.

"You should have seen your faces!" She chuckled. Amy stared at the little vixen, dumbfounded.

"It's you! You're back!" She exclaimed. "Does Tails know yet? Can I tell him?"

Sally shook her head. "No, I want to surprise him later." She began explaining her plan, and the others edged closer to hear her ideas...

*

Sonic looked at the mirror with a highly critical eye, disapproving deeply. He turned to Antoine with an irritated grimace on his face.

"Do I have to wear this?" he asked. Antoine nodded enthusiastically.

"Mais oui, Sonique! Eet eez ze traditional!"

Sonic stared at the reflection, which glared back at him, and sighed. Rotor, who was sitting in the corner with a massive bowl of chocolate ice cream, laughed.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you don't have to wear a wedding dress like Sal!"

Sonic glowered and nodded sardonically. "Very funny, Rote. Now do you want to wear that ice cream?" Rotor shook his head, and Sonic carried on complaining about the suit 'Twan had forced him to wear. Knuckles and the Chaotix had been in earlier, and had been hysterical when they had seen him, so he had kicked them out. Or at least, all but Charmy, who was now doing an impressive job of tidying up.

"Sonic, how long has this been here?" he suddenly remarked, pulling a half-eaten chilli-dog out from under a chair. Sonic picked up the snack, which was now coated in dust, and inspected it.

"Hey, I was wondering where that got to!" He moved in to take a bite, but the disgusted bee snatched it away and threw it into the bin, shaking his head.

"That is sure gross!" He told the hedgehog. Sonic resisted the temptation to get it back.

"Hello?" The door swung open, and a teenage fox poked his head inside. Sonic greeted him happily.

"You got the rings?" He asked his younger friend. Tails pulled a little box from his jacket pocket, and offered it to him.

"They're really beautiful. But I still don't understand why we have to wear these doofy suits!" He grinned. Ant groaned and began pounding his fists against the wall.

"Does anybody have respect for ze tradition?!" He yelled. Rotor gripped his shoulders in an attempt to make him calm him down.

"Ant, it's not that important..." the irritated fox tried to push the walrus away but he was not strong enough, and soon gave up.

"Eet eez! Without tradition, where would we be today?" Charmy thought this over for a minute.

"Probably here, but hopefully without you." He eventually answered. Sonic laughed, and Antoine looked very offended.

"What's the time, Big guy?" Rotor asked Tails. Tails looked at his watch.

"Half past ten."

Sonic got up, and gasped. "Tails, I'm late!" He grabbed the fox's paw, and ran to the large hut, followed by the others.

When they reached there, Sally was already waiting. She looked anxious, but all feelings of aniexity left her when she saw them arrive. sonic sprinted up the aisle, almost colliding with HC, who was conducting the ceremony. Amy began to giggle.

"Why are you sat there?" Rotor asked. "I thought you were a bridesmaid. It's tradition to have three, and you don't want Ant to throw a tantrum at you!"

Amy grinned. "We've got a replacement." as she said this, three girls walked in, their faces covered by veils. Rotor groaned.

"Please, don't tell me you put one of the Chaotix in a dress?"

"Nope."

"It's Knuckles, isn't it?" He grinned. "You could bribe him to do anything!"

"Nope!"

The third girl walked past, and lifted her veil revealing one deep brown eye, framed by sooty lashes. She winked at Amy, then dropped the mask. Rotor was confused. the only person here with brown eyes was HC, who was standing at the front. Unless...?

"We are gathered here today..." The feline began. Sonic groaned. 

"Why aren't you using the words I prepared? I gave them to Ant to give to... oh no."

Antoine stood defiantly on his chair. "Ha! You lose, Sonique, the tradition, she has victory!"

Sally groaned. "Ant, please, just give it up."

The guard began to protest, but Knuckles grabbed him and waved a fist in front of his nose.

"Just do what she says, 'Twan, you're totally messing this up."

Finally, he surrendered, and the ceremony continued as planned. There was hardly a dry eye in the building, save for a few of the Chaotix. Even Sonic's usually cool exterior seemed to drop to reveal a more caring, loving side when he said: "I do."

Charmy, who was seated near the front, was sheltering under his wings from Antoine's tears, as he was sobbing like a baby. 

"Aw, quit your blubbering!" Mighty yelled, in an attempt to silence him. But Ant continued crying. 

Finally the service ended, using one of the few lines that had not been altered in the hedgehog's wedding service. "You may now kiss the bride."

*

Outside, there was great celebration, for they had been waiting for this moment for many years. Finally, Sonic was married, and technically King of Mobius.

Tails was not so joyous. He sat on a log with a bowl of his favourite mint chocolate chip ice cream, but could not bring himself to eat it. He sat alone, absent-mindedly stirring the green melted mess.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked him. He nodded morosely, without glancing up. "I can tell there's something wrong, Tails."

He looked up at her, suddenly curious to her identity. It was the mystery bridesmaid, whom Rotor had been speaking too for the last half hour, in a vain attempt to discover who she truly was.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her. She sat beside him, and laughed.

"Exactly the same way you know mine."

Tails was about to quiz her further on this, when he heard an uproar from nearby. Standing on a table in the midst of a small crowd, Sally waved her bouquet.

"I'm going to close my eyes and throw it!" She announced. Tails turned back to the girl.

"No seriously... who are you?" He questioned her. She began to lift the gauzy veil that hid her face, when something hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" He looked down at his paws, to see a bunch of blue flowers in his ice cream. Amy ran up giggling.

"Well done Tails, you caught the bouquet!" She smiled. Tails looked a little upset.

"It's kind of a dumb symbolism me catching it. After all, there's only one girl I'll ever like that much, and," he sniffed, a tear forming in his eye. "I'm never gonna see her again!"

Amy grinned. "I wouldn't be too sure about that!" She skipped off. Tails looked at his anonymous companion.

"Well she's wrong. I'll never see Tally again, but I wish I could."

The girl laughed. "Be careful what you wish for... you just might get it!" And finally, she shifted the haze covering from her face, with a faint, lop-sided smile, and deep brown eyes.

"Tal!" He cried, tears of happiness forming in his blue eyes, as he grasped her in a tight embrace. "It.... it's really you!"

She smiled, hugging him back. "Yes, it's me. I've missed you so much!"

Knuckles looked on, and was about to separate them when Amy put a paw on his shoulder.

"She's not your little kid anymore, Knux."

"But..."

"She's fifteen now. She can take care of herself." Amy kissed him on the cheek, and he flushed an even brighter hue of red. They walked off together, leaving the foxes together in their embrace, in a love that had not changed at all in four years.


End file.
